Trails
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Joker decides to have fun with Robin and his team, and what a better way then a game?


Robin really had no clue what he was doing none, zilch, nada. One moment he was with his teammates when the television that was rarely on besides static was blaring. He remembered Kid changing the channels with such a rapid speed and then stopping at Gotham News. GCN's reporter Vicki Vale was talking about Joker breaking out of Arkham. He remembered him and his team going to Gotham with much protesting from him and Kaldur, but they went anyways.

Idiots.

Well, anyways here is the Boy Wonder searching an alleyway he had just came to from. It really was a miracle he didn't become the new menu from Gotham's most infamous. Robin tried everything searching the gross alley, Com units, mindlink and searching. Being the coms were out that eliminated the League. It was Gotham after all meaning he knew all the streets, so he could always return to the manor. As he was exiting the mysterious stained area he noticed something small. As Robin kneeled to look at it he realized it was bread crumbs a trail of it that is.

"Okay….this is new even for Gotham." He knew it was a trap and who knows what his team is going through so he should save them. It is their problem, not the Leagues this is his teammates not the Leagues. Having his decision made he followed the trail like Hansel and Gretel did in the fairytales he heard when younger. The wind seemed to pick up as he followed from the shadows ignoring the petty criminals that staggered on from their late drinking.

"I am either really stupid or brave for doing this."

He finally saw that the stale bread led on to the abandoned arcade. The letters from when it was open hung from the wire threatening to snap at any moment. The title of "40 Coins" practically yelled at him to leave. As the vigilante entered the building he took note that there was dust everywhere as the crumbs continued to the back room of the arcade.

"Hahahahaha!" He instantly froze as he seen his team bound and gagged as the Joker stood there with his blood red lips stretching to a smile.

"There ya have it kiddies a way to get a bird is to leave bread after all!"

"What are you doing Joker?" Robin asked hesitantly to even talk to the insane clown.

"I missed my bird and what fun was is to find you all right when I broke out of Arkham. Although, I decided to test to see if leaving a trail of bread was a myth and what do ya know it's not!" Joker ended up laughing towards the end.

"Now that the birdy is here why don't we have fun and play some games. Oh, don't worry your bird brain though Uncle J will pay for all of you."

"We are not here to play games, Joker!"

"Oh, then why did you come to an arcade?"

"Let me rephrase that no one here wants to play a game with you Joker!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Birdy haven't you learned to respect elders and their generosity."

"Now you need to learn a lesson, Little Robin!" He yelled as his teeth gleamed yellow as he snarled and before Robin knew what was happening Harley hit him from behind with her mallet and tied him up.

"No brat talks to my Puddin' like that!" She yelled as Joker dragged Robin by the binds tossing him in front of his team.

"Now kiddies let's start the first game!" He said taking their gags out as the collars on their throats blinked red.

"You bastard!" Artemis snarled as Joker turned to the archer.

"Now, now Girl that is no way to treat your friend's uncle."

"You are insane." She said as Joker backhanded her as the team shouted.

"Well then!" He exclaimed turning happy again "Here are the rules...Harley." He turned to the ex-psychiatrist as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Here ya are Mistah J."

Joker skimmed through them ripping it up and throwing it.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." he said turning from looking irritated to once again happy.

"I'll just make my own rules hahaha!"

"Okay here we go I will unbind you and if you try anything I will electrocute one of your members and if you try something again then I will not be so merciful. The rules are simple I will let you chose a card from this deck here.." Harley took out the deck of cards from the sleeve and handed them to Joker.

"If you take a Joker card you will have to choose a teammate to be tortured and any other card is nothing, cause well let's face everything is nothing without Joker!" He exclaimed breaking out in laughter.

"You first Fishy." He said as Harley took off all of their bounds as he took some cards out and spread out some to choose.

Aqualad looked pained as he took a card hoping it wasn't a Joker card.

"Ah, it is an Ace how boring he said throwing the card at Harley as it pierced her leg.

"Oh right, every time it isn't a Joker card Harley here will get sliced and diced!" He laughed insanely again.

"Green Bean." he said holding the cards out to Miss Martian as Conner looked ready to lunge at the mad clown.

He peered at the card and groaned as it was a spade so he threw it at Harley this time impaling her eye as he laughed at the blood that spilled.

"Mistah J I thought you loved me." She whined as she held the injury.

"I do darling, but this is more fun!"

"You are a cruel son of a Bitch!" Artemis yelled as Joker threw a card at her as it went into her leg.

"You know I may just torture you for fun...oh wait this is for fun!" He giggled.

"Birdy I thought you taught your friends manners." Joker turned to the Bird that looked like he wanted to say something but didn't for the team's sake.

"Don't tell me batsy is wearing off on ya!" he grew mad as Robin realized he should speak before he threw a hissy fit.

"I'm not like Batman, Joker!"

"Hahaha, Birdy you always give me a laugh maybe I should keep you as a pet."

"I am not a pet Joker!"

"Awww, but I would give you your own birdcage and everything, although I would have to clip your wings." He said as his voice deepened to a growl.

"Onto the game!" He declared as he turned to the speedster.

"Speedy! I have seen you before." He said looking in thought.

"Oh right!" Joker said snapping his fingers. "You were the one Robbie over there was with years ago when I beat him with my crowbar!" He yelled with delight at the team looked appalled.

"So, pick a card Flash Boy!" He laughed as Kid picked one.

"Darn another Spade he said as he threw it at Harley as it cut her arm.

"Ornery Blondie!" He said as he presented the cards as she picked one and paled.

"Urg, a heart how pathetic!" He yelled throwing it at Harley once again as it sliced her leg as she started to cry in an annoying voice.

"Superbrat!" He yelled as Conner picked a card.

"Hm, a king." He said growing bored as he threw it at his supposed to be sidekick as she howled in pain.

"Robbie!" He sang with delight as Robin chose one quickly.

"Come on! A stupid club." He yelled throwing it.

"Well, my turn he said looking at the cards before throwing them all.

"Eh, they don't have a Joker." He said getting the box out while shuffling through them finding the Joker card.

"Hahaha, Found it!" He laughed as he pretended to look deep in thought.

"Boy Blunder!" He laughed as Kaldur looked mad.

"That was pointless of us to do the so-called game, so why?"

"I thought it would be fun and I got to harm Harley so no bad laughs!"

"You Monster!" Superboy yelled jumping at Joker as he wagged his finger at him and pressed a button as Miss Martian screamed in pain.

"Step away or I will make it deadly." Superboy looked angry as he stepped back as Miss M's screams faded.

"Just in case though…" He pondered as he bounded them again and activated the collars to render them further powerless than before.

"Okay Birdy, let's clip your wings!" He laughed as he took out his crowbar and brought it down to his shoulders as a loud crack echoed in the arcade.

"SING...FOR….UNCLE….J!" He yelled as he hit Robin with every word as the team cried out. Finally, Robin gave out and screamed as the beaten kept coming.

"Stop!" Wally yelled as Joker pointed the crowbar at him.

"Memories, huh kid?"

"Stop he screamed!"

"But I like his voice."

Just then the walls exploded as the Justice League took the Joker down and got Robin and the team out of the arcade. They brought Robin, M'gann and Artemis to the Mountain for medical attention and took Harley to a hospital under watch by police to make sure she doesn't try anything.

As Batman was hulling Joker into another cell in the asylum he laughed.

"You know Batsy one of these days I will kill a bird and none of those days will you kill a clown!" The laughs of a madman echoed from the cell.


End file.
